middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Leah Harrison
Leah Anne Harrison is a student at Lakewood Middle School and a member of Lakewood’s eighth grade cheerleading squad. She loves fashion, and likes to dress in the latest brands. Leah is girly and sophisticated but can sometimes seem shallow and reluctant to try new things. Nevertheless, she can be fun to hang around with and is always up-to-date with the latest styles! Appearance Leah is a 5'5 girl with a slender figure, golden blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. She has a very girly sense of fashion and is usually decked out in clothing that follows the latest fashion trends but with a more sophisticated twist. Her wardrobe consists of girly tops, skirts, and sometimes dresses and pants; most of her clothing is sky blue or in that color group to match her eyes. Personality Leah is a sophisticated and blunt person who isn't afraid to speak her mind on how she feels about something. She is one of the main people that the girls turn to whenever they are in a sticky situation, because she'll tell them what everyone involved in the situation is doing wrong while still finding a way to help them through the dilemma. She mainly helps her friends with issues regarding their love lives and fashion, but she also helps them with problems that are negatively affecting their lives, such as Ellie's fear of the dark and Alex's anger about losing her friendship with Marylin. However, Leah's bluntness is not always a good thing, especially when it comes to something that she dislikes. She is quick to develop a bad attitude whenever she has to try something new that she has preconceived notions about, and at times, she is deemed as "shallow" by her peers. Despite Leah's attitude, she does try to stay positive and find the good in her own sticky situations. Notable Moments Leah is first introduced in First Experiences ''as a new sixth grade student at Lakewood Middle School. She adjusts pretty well to middle school in the beginning, as she has many of her classes with Ellie, one of her best friends from elementary school, and makes a new best friend in Gail, one of her new classmates. Gail invites Leah to Arabella Wilson's sleepover, and Leah meets Arabella, Chloe Winters, and Jessie Sanchez. During the sleepover, Leah gives Arabella a makeover to help her impress her crush, Robbie. One of Leah's most notable moments is in ''Leah and the Popular Sensations. ''Leah briefly begins hanging out with the Popular Sensations when she starts to grow annoyed of her friends' immature ways. However, she quickly sours on them after she attends Gabby's birthday party, where there is alcohol and rude older boys. She also dislikes how they slut-shamed Gail, who was dating Clarissa's ex-boyfriend, Blake Spinelli. Leah and her friends are introduced to Daphne Carson, Maryann Chang, and Regina Daniels in ''New Girls. ''At first, she and Regina do not get along at all because they do not have a lot in common and Leah finds Regina's quirks weird. However, after Regina snaps at Leah for being shallow towards her, Leah apologizes for her actions and begins accepting Regina for who she is. In ''Summer Rivalry, ''Leah works as a camp counselor for Vacation Bible School at the local church. In ''Maryann's New Year, ''Leah is invited to spend a week in New York with Maryann. She is excited to see the Upper East Side, but becomes disappointed and bitter when the city doesn't live up to her expectations and when she learns that Maryann had invited her on the trip as a second choice to Chloe, who couldn't make the trip. However, after she talks with Maryann, she apologizes for being difficult to get along with and decides to give NYC another chance. In ''Read All About It, ''Leah joins the newspaper club's writing program with Gail and Ellie. She immediately dislikes the program once she's there, but she begins to have a change of heart when she is made to be an editor and gets to know Adriel, her mentor whom she develops a crush on. As an editor, Leah changes the content of the article to make it more appealing to readers like her, but this leads to her getting kicked out of the program entirely and having a falling-out with Gail and Ellie. Though Leah is kicked out of the program, she decides to write an apology letter for the school newspaper to apologize to everyone that she's hurt. In ''Last Day of Seventh Grade, ''Leah helps Jessie's boyfriend Freddy make a gift for Jessie to celebrate her and Freddy's one-year anniversary as a couple. In ''Blue Summer, ''Leah attends a Christian-oriented camp with Regina. She does not adjust well to it at all; she is not one with nature, and she gets into conflict with her bunkmates, who are sporty, cliquey, and mean-spirited. After talking to her camp counselor, Leah tries to make the most of her time at camp. Eighth grade is an eventful year for Leah. She and Gail try out for the eighth grade cheerleading squad in ''Cheerleaders; '''''they are both shocked when Leah makes the team. Leah also gets to know William Frost, the most popular boy at Lakewood. They go on a date, much to the dismay of her friends, but the next day, William ends up getting back together with his ex-girlfriend, Clarissa. Leah is hurt by William's change in behavior towards him, but after realizing in more ways than one that he is a jerk, she gets over him. Leah agrees to help Chloe ''raise money to help Jamaican earthquake victims in ''Helping Jamaica. ''When Chloe asks her friends to come up with fundraising events, Leah suggests a fashion show, but Chloe and the drama club decide to hold a school carnival. Leah does not take this very well and does everything in her power to derail Chloe's plans. Things come to a head at the carnival, but after Leah realizes how important this event is to Chloe, she makes an effort to support her. Leah admits to her friends (and herself) that she is a pessimist when it comes to trying new things, but that being around her friends and experiencing middle school helped her become open-minded. Relationships Gail Edwards Gail and Leah have been best friends since they met each other during the first week of school. Leah is happy to find someone that shares her passion for fashion and other girly things.They both love to shop, check out cute boys, and pick out outfits. They rarely fight, and when they do, they make up quickly. The two of them are so much alike that they could be sisters! Alex Sanders Leah and Alex are vastly different, but that doesn't stop them from being close friends. They both give each other advice on situations and help each other out with their problems. At times, Leah attempts to give Alex makeovers and tries to make her more sophisticated, but her attempts usually backfire. Nevertheless, she is one of the few "fashionistas" in Alex's life who accepts her for who she is and would do anything to support her. Ellie Jackson Ellie and Leah's relationship is much like Leah's relationship with Alex. They don't have much in common, but they make up for that by standing up for each other and supporting each other in everything that they do. At times, they can clash, but most of the time, they are close friends who wouldn't change a thing. Clarissa Simpson Clarissa and Leah are not on good terms. Before sixth grade, they didn't really interact with each other, but in sixth grade, Clarissa invites Leah to be a part of the Popular Sensations. When Leah decides not to join, her relationship with Clarissa turns sour. Clarissa mostly tries to torture Leah by flirting with her love interests and potentially hooking up with them. It is unknown if Clarissa was trying to use Leah or if she geuninely wanted to be Leah's friend, but because she didn't get her way, she is out to make Leah's life as miserable as possible. Jessie Sanchez Leah and Jessie are friends, but initially, it seemed like they didn't like each other that much. They don't have a lot in common, and Leah sometimes thinks that Jessie acts like a "know-it-all". However, as they grow older, they begin to understand each other more and become closer. Chloe Winters Leah and Chloe are very close friends. They both like girly things and girly activities, such as romantic comedies and going to the mall. At times, Leah is annoyed by Chloe's dramatic attitude. The Harrison Family ''' Leah gets along with her family very well. Her parents are easy-going and in-touch, so she feels comfortable talking to them about subjects such as friendships and crushes. Leah is very close with her two younger sisters, who look up to her as a role model. Gallery Leah at_by_squallscorner-d7ktblm.jpg|Leah fanart from SquallsCorner on DeviantArt Leah_by_forevermine99-d8h24cr.jpg|Leah fanart from forevermine99 on DeviantArt Leah drawn.jpg Trivia *Leah's character was created when the author read an American Girl self-help book when she was nine. In it, there was a page about a girl named Leah who was friends with two girls named Ellie and Alex. Other Information *Confidence: Leah is very confident in herself. She know who she is and rarely does she consider changing herself for anyone. *Intelligence: Leah has average intelligence. She does her work and has her strengths and weaknesses in certain classes. *Negative Emotions: Leah can have a pretty negative attitude when it comes to participating in activities that she doesn't like or care for. She can be hostile towards everyone around her about that activity and gets frustrated if she isn't good at it. *Biggest Flaw: Leah's biggest flaw is her shallow and close-minded attitude towards activities or things she doesn't like or care for. If she already know she dislikes something, she mopes around and complains about it, and if she tries it and dislikes it, her attitude quickly becomes negative. *Hobbies: Leah's main hobby is shopping, since she loves to pick out a great outfit and expand her wardrobe. Later on in the series, Leah ends up enjoying cheerleading. *Musical Preference: Leah enjoys pop music, mainly from pop princesses such as Beyonce and Taylor Swift. *Perception to Others: Leah is pretty popular at school. She is not a mean girl like the Popular Sensations, but she is social and gets along with a lot of people, especially preppy guys and girly girls. She is one of the more popular girls in her friend group. *Friend Type: Leah likes to make friends with people who are as girly and sophisticated and girly as she is. She is close with girls who enjoy similar interests to her. However, Leah also likes to spend time with people who she has less in common with, as long as they are friendly to her and she clicks with them. *Romantic Type: Leah likes preppy guys who are slightly sporty, although she dislikes discussing sports with them. *Family: Leah's family consists of a mother (Kelly), father (Brandon), and two younger sisters (Stephanie and Cindy), who are six and ten years younger than her. Other Information template inspired by http://prenncooder.deviantart.com/ Category:Main characters Category:Lakewood Students Category:Cheerleaders Category:Characters Category:Articles under construction